<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Think by Teddybear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947596">Don't Think</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddybear/pseuds/Teddybear'>Teddybear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, no established relationships, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddybear/pseuds/Teddybear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post KH3, Immediately After the Final Battle<br/>The Guardians of Light are at King Mickey's Castle to rest<br/>Axel's POV, Axel deals with emotions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Lea/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't proofread, so sorry for grammar/spelling errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the battle, the guardians of light found themselves at King Mickey's Castle. It was time to rest after the strenuos fight.<br/>
King Mickey's servants had prepared rooms for all his guests. </p><p>For Axel, everything felt like a dream. Was it all a dream? It all felt too good to be true. He was also exhausted.<br/>
His body felt bruised all over, and it probably was.<br/>
He stood alone in a bathroom as he buttoned up his pajamas that were provided to all the guests.<br/>
Baby blue collared pajamas with a King Mickey's likeness patterned all over. Of course.</p><p>Each guest was provided with their own room, but the Twilight Town trio found themselves gathered in one room. How could<br/>
they be seperated now, after all this time apart? The three of them acted like a bunch of preteen girls at a sleepover party.<br/>
Despite their exhaustion, playful punches and pillows were thrown. Judging by the sounds coming from the other room,<br/>
the other guests were having a similar evening.</p><p>At one point in the evening, Xion abruptly interrupted the conversation by grabbing Roxas's hand and bringing it to her chest.<br/>
Roxas's face showed confusion for a moment, then awe.</p><p>"A heartbeat!" he exclaimed, as Xion excitedly nodded.</p><p>When Axel discovered he had a heartbeat, his reaction wasn't so enthusiastic. He had lived most of his life with a heart, although,<br/>
he was relieved to feel his heartbeat again after so many years without it. For Roxas and Xion, on the other hand, this was entirely<br/>
new experience to them. Axel wondered how they were going to react to all the not-so-fun perks of having a human body.<br/>
Well, semi-human at least.</p><p>To his surprise, a soft blonde head was suddenly pressed against his chest. Axel couldn't stop his heart for pounding, much to<br/>
his embarrassment. </p><p>"Wow," Roxas quietly said, with genuine awe.</p><p>Axel noticed Xion was crying again. He couldn't help but chuckle. With all their newfound emotions, Axel had the feeling that<br/>
there would be a lot of spontaneous crying going on for quite awhile.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>Xion was the first to fall asleep. Sleep had hit her fast and unexpectedly. She wasn't even laying on the bed properly; her head<br/>
lay in the middle of the bed and missed the pillows entirely. Her feet barely dangled over the edge. Axel and Roxas laid on either<br/>
side of the bed, their upper bodies propped up against the headboard, with Xion asleep between them.<br/>
Axel stared through the sliding glass doors to the stars in the sky. The sliding door across from their bed led to<br/>
a small balcony overlooking the King's garden. A single lantern, lit with magic, illuminated their room with a soft glow.</p><p>Axel's heart swelled inside his chest. The moment felt so peaceful. He couldn't believe, after all this time, that he was able to<br/>
share this moment with his most cherished friends. The old Axel would literally kill for just a small moment like this. He had to<br/>
remind himself that he was different now, but, he couldn't deny he still felt those feelings to a degree. The feelings of<br/>
protecting his loved ones and keeping them by his side; no matter what... no matter who he hurt.</p><p>How was he still awake? He was exhausted. He glanced over at Xion, who was in a deep slumber. He glanced to his right to<br/>
the blonde beside him. Roxas was still awake, quietly staring at Axel with half-lidded eyes. The lantern in the room cast<br/>
a gentle, warm glow to his face and blonde hair. Now this felt like it was straight from a dream.</p><p>"Can't sleep?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"Surprisingly, no," Axel answered.</p><p>Roxas turned his head to stare straight ahead at the night sky. Axel studied his features. He looked so different than what<br/>
he remembered. When they had first met and went on their first missions with the Organization, he always appeared<br/>
bright-eyed and eager-- much like an innocent child who had yet to learn the horrors of the world. Now, his eyes looked<br/>
tired and aged. It was as if he had lived for a hundred years, when in reality he had barely been alive for one.</p><p>Roxas looked back at his friend. Axel could tell the younger boy wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what.<br/>
Axel gulped. This is was the first time that they had been alone together since their reunion. In the past, Axel and Roxas<br/>
had been alone plenty of times, but this time it was different.</p><p>Axel had the sudden urge to apologize for everything. Everything he had done before... before he had a heart. He cringed<br/>
when he thought about their fight at the Old Mansion. How, at the time, he was perfectly fine with the idea of going out<br/>
in a fiery blaze and bringing his friend down with him.</p><p>He thought about all the pain he put Sora and Kairi through while trying to get Roxas back. How eager he was to<br/>
sacrifice them if it meant seeing Roxas one more time. At least he had changed his mind and helped Sora in the end.</p><p>"Oh shit," Axel thought as he suddenly remembered his final words as a Nobody. His face flushed at the memory.</p><p>It was practically a love confession. Well, it was, after all. And he had meant every word.</p><p>"Could he have heard it?" Axel wondered if Roxas had heard the whole speech while being a stowaway on Sora's heart.</p><p>He rubbed his forehead with his hand. Not knowing for sure would surely drive him crazy.</p><p>Axel snapped out of his deep thought when a hand rested gently on top of his free hand. He looked over at Roxas, whose<br/>
eyes were closed shut. Without any thought, Axel rotated his hand so he could hold his friend's hand properly. He felt<br/>
Roxas's hand squeeze tighter.</p><p>The anxiety in Axel's mind cleared away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>